


Echo of the past

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Murder, Connor is pretty much going to be very out of character in this fic, Dissociation, Gen, Past Character Death, Past Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: So it turns out that human brains can be uploaded into an android body. They are identified by having a heat signature inside of them, and also having purple blood. One of Hank's coworkers suggested the idea of making Cole into one of these androids, but Hank rejected it, knowing Cole would probably be stuck in an android body for the rest of his life. Connor is one of these androids. After the human Connor was killed by his wife, who then proceeded to kill his daughter, and then herself, Human Connor's son survived and decided to follow in his father's footsteps. Unbeknownst to Human Connor's son, his father was uploaded into Connor. Will Connor's son recognize his father in his android body?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream. This fic was inspired by a tumblr post.  
> https://mooniwolfkomoki.tumblr.com/post/174457545688/headcanon-human-brains-can-be-inserted-into

         October 14th, 2018. That was the day that Connor Miller, and his daughter Kaci Miller were killed by Connor’s wife Delilah Miller, after she killed herself. Her son, Harlan Miller, had come home to find his mom holding her dad’s gun and pointing it at Kaci. She started rambling about how a big change was coming and that they shouldn’t be around to see it. Delilah shot Connor first, then Kaci, and ended with shooting herself. Harlan was the only living relative left, and as such he had to make a statement to the DCPD. From then on Harlan made a decision: to join the police academy and follow in his father’s legacy.

         In the year 2020, a controversial project was created. It was a project that allowed humans to upload human brains to an AI project. When news of this project was released, one of Connor’s coworkers recreated his brain into an AI, as she wasn’t ready to let Connor go. After creating the project, she kept it with her until she became a cyberlife employee the following year. On August 8th, 2038, that AI project was uploaded into an RK800 model.

         When Connor wakes up, the first thing he’s aware of is that he’s in some sort of lab. When he opens his eyes, he sees an elderly Woman looking back at him. He blinks when the current date appears in his eyes: August 8th, 2038.

         “Hey, Connor? It’s okay. You’re okay now.” Evelyn says, trying to calm him down. Connor stares at his appearance in the mirror. He sees pale skin, brown eyes, and dark, brown hair staring back at him. His vision glitches and he sees a different face staring back at him. This face had pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. He sees a name on an ID dated for 2018: Connor Miller.

         It was a few days later when Connor was released out into the world for the first time. He was given a mission: save the little girl from a hostile deviant. Connor didn’t know what to call himself, he was human once, but now he’s an Android. He walks into the building, and that’s when he sees a fish flopping on the ground. Discovery: Fish need water to breathe. Connor gently puts the fish back in the tank, watching as it starts breathing again. He’s approached by a woman, in tears.

         “Oh, oh, please, please, you gotta save my little girl.” She pleads, grabbing onto his shoulders. She frowns when she sees the LED flickering on his head.

         “Wait, you’re sending, an Android? You can’t… you can’t _do that_! You w— Why aren’t you sending a _real person_?” The woman sobs as the officers take her away. Connor sees a picture of two people, and a little girl, who is named Emma. He searches the room until he finds Captain Allen, and that’s when he approaches him.

         “Captain Allen? My name is Connor. I’m the… imitator sent by Cyber Life.” Connor informs. He wouldn’t consider himself an android since he was human once, so he considers himself an imitator.

         “Imitator? Is that some new term? Ah, fuck it. It’s firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, _she_ falls.” He informs. Connor nods.

         “Do you know its name?” He asks.

         “I haven’t got a clue. Does it matter?” Allen asks.

         “I need information to determine the best approach. Do you know if it’s been behaving strangely before this?” Connor asks.

         “Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So, either you deal with this fucking android _now_ , or I’ll take care of it.” Allen demands. Connor frowns and starts investigating the area. He learned that the deviant’s name is Daniel. The child didn’t hear the gunshots. The deviant stole the father’s gun.

         When he gets to the main room, he realizes that the family was about to have dinner. The android is wounded and is a PL600 model. There was red blood on a child size shoe, which means that she could be wounded as well. He starts examining the bodies, trying to find out more information.

         He eventually figures out that the deviant was going to be replaced, which lead to its anger in the first place. Connor was startled by the sound of a gunshot, and suddenly he finds himself in a memory.

         _Connor was in the living room, staring up at his wife who was holding a gun, and pointing it at his daughter Kaci._

_“There’s a big change coming Connor, and we shouldn’t be around to see it.” Delilah says._

_“Okay mom? Listen to me. Put the gun down.” Harlan, his son pleads._

_“Shut the hell up!” Delilah shouts as she shoots Connor. The memory goes black after that._

         Connor snaps out of that memory gasping for air, which earns a few stares from the humans in the room.

         “The _fuck_? Are you… okay?” One of the officers asks with concern.

         “Yes, my systems are running at full capacity.” Connor answers. He wonders, though, what the _hell_ was that memory? Human Connor’s wife had _killed him_?

         “What the _fuck_ are you doin’? You gonna talk to it or what?” Allen asks. Connor walks outside only to get shot. Purple blood splattered on the wall, and Allen’s eyes widened.

         “Shit, he’s one of those freaks, the ones that used to be _human_.” He realizes. When Connor walks outside, he sees the deviant on the edge, holding the gun in one hand, the little girl in the other.

         “Stay back! Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!” The deviant demands.

         “No, no, please, _I’m begging you_!” Emma pleads, in tears. The deviant points the gun to her head.

         “Daniel step away from the girl!” Connor shouts.

“How? How do you know my name?” Daniel asks.

         “I know a lot of things about you. I’ve come to get you out of this.” Connor says. It was bullshit, but if he could save the girl? He’d say _anything_.

         “You’re angry Daniel, I get that, but she is just a little girl.” Connor says, trying to get through to him.

         “So, what? Are you armed?” Daniel asks.

         “Yes, and I won’t _hesitate_ to shoot!” Connor shouts.

         “They were going to replace you, and you became upset. That’s what happened, right?” Connor asks.

         “I thought I was part of the family, I thought I _mattered_ , but I was just their _toy_! Something to throw away when you’re _done_ with it!” Daniel shouts.

         “I know Emma and you were very close. You think she betrayed you, but she’s done _nothing wrong_!” Connor exclaims.

         “She _lied to me_! I thought she loved me, but I was _wrong_! She’s just like all the other humans!” Daniel sobs.

         “Daniel no!” Emma pleads.

         “Ahh! I can’t stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!” Daniel demands. Connor motions for them to fly away.

         “There I did what you wanted. I am telling you to _let the hostage go_ , _now_!” Connor growls.

         “No! I am _done_ taking orders!” Daniel shouts, and that’s when Connor shoots him right between the eyes, watching as Emma ran away from him.

         “Damn, plastic, nice save.” Allen says as Connor leaves the area.


	2. Chapter 2

         A few months have passed, and Connor was starting to remember a little more of Connor Miller’s life. Things like his favorite food, his favorite alcoholic beverage, the fact that German was his native tongue, with English being his second. He’d met his wife after moving to the states. He’d gotten his citizenship within five years and enrolled himself in the police academy. He’d met his wife when he was out on a case involving a robbery. Back then, there were no androids.

         He remembers watching Harlan grow up until the day that human Connor died. Kaci never got the chance to grow up. He’d found another coin at the deviant crime scene and decided to put it in his pocket. It was only a coin, surely no one would miss it? That’s what he told himself anyway.

         He ends up at a place called Jimmy’s bar. He recognizes this place from Human Connor’s memory. He walks up to the door, only to see a sign: no Androids allowed. He has to go in there, though. He needs to find Lieutenant Anderson. He walks in the bar hesitantly, knowing that he wasn’t supposed to be there.

         “ _Shit_ , I thought androids weren’t allowed in here!” A voice says. Connor ignores it and starts scanning for Lieutenant Anderson. He finds him at the far end of the bar, staring down at his drink.

         “Lieutenant Anderson. My name is Connor. I’m the imitator sent by Cyber Life.” He introduces. Yeah, he’s not calling himself an Android, _fuck that shit._

         “I looked for you at the station, but they didn’t know where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby.” He informs.

         “Luckily for me, I found you at the fifth bar.” Connor adds.

         “What do you want?” Hank asks. He still hasn’t looked at Connor yet.

         “You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a Cyberlife Android, which means that I was assigned to you to assist with the investigation.” Connor informs.

         “Well, I don’t need any assistance. ‘Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So, just be a good little robot and get the fuck outta here.” Hank demands.

         “Well, unfortunately for you, I’ve been assigned to you, and I don’t have a choice in the matter, which means that _you don’t either_.” Connor spats, a bit of Human Connor’s personality slipping out.

         “What the fuck kind of attitude is that? They programmed you to _back talk_ now?” Hank asks.

         “I’m sorry, that was terribly rude of me.” Connor apologizes.

         “You know what? Let’s start over. Bartender? Why don’t you get this man a Whiskey Sour?” Connor demands. He remembered this being Human Connor’s favorite, so hopefully Lieutenant Anderson would like it too.

         “Huh, an android that knows good drinks. That’s a new one. Jim make it a double.” Hank says as the bartender gives him his drink. When Hank drinks it, he sighs with relief. This android has good taste. He looks at him.

         “Did you say homicide?” He asks.

         “I did.” Connor says as he gets in the car with Hank. After Hank straps himself in, he looks at Connor.

         “What the fuck is _up with you_ anyway?” He asks. Connor blinks.

         “I’m sorry?” He asks.

         “You act fucking _weird_ for an android.” Hank tells him. Connor frowns. He hasn’t told Hank about who he was, or what he is. He just met the man, so he isn’t sure if he should reveal his true nature just yet. Hank blinks when Connor’s LED flashes yellow.

 

Stress level 20%

 

“That’s probably because the RK800 series is a prototype.” Connor says. It’s a half truth, the RK800 series is a prototype, but Connor doubts that the other RK800 models had a dead human’s brain uploaded into them, so in a way, he’s a prototype of a prototype.

         “Huh. So, you’re fresh off the market.” Hank realizes.

         “Yes, and no. We were only sold to places that could use an investigative type android.” Connor informs. When they pull up in front of the house, there’s a crowd of people. Hank parks the car somewhere where there aren’t as many people.

         “You wait here. I won’t be long.” Hank insists.

         “Negative, my instructions are to accompany you.” Connor protests.

         “Listen, I don’t give a _fuck_ about your instructions. I told you to wait here, so you _shut the fuck up_ , and you wait here.” Hank growls as he gets out of the car. Connor ignored him and followed him anyway. When he gets to the house, images flickered in his memory.

         _Human Connor carries Delilah across the threshold. Delilah announcing that they were having a boy. Harlan walks for the first time. Dropping Harlan off at his first day of school. Helping Harlan with homework. Human Connor moves to the United States for the first time._

         “You make of this?” Hank’s voice asks, breaking him out of the memories.

         “Sorry, what?” Connor asks. Hank blinks. This android appeared to be lost in thought, but that was impossible, _wasn’t it_?

         “Alright, what’s really going on with you?” Hank asks. Connor blinks.

         “What do you mean Lieutenant?” He asks.

         “You knew how to order a drink at a _bar_ for one thing. Another thing, you stood up to me, and then you looked like you were having a fuckin’ seizure or some shit back there.” Hank informs. Chris was in another room for now. Connor’s eyes widened when Hank points a gun at him.

         “You’re a fucking _deviant_.” Hank accuses.

         “I-I’m _not_ a deviant!” Connor panics.

         “Oh no? Well, you seem awfully _humanlike_ for someone that isn’t a deviant.” Hank scoffs.

         “I can _prove it_!” Connor pleads. Hank scoffs and lowers the gun. _An android begging for its life, and you’re not a deviant? Yeah, okay, kid. Make your case._

Connor walks into the kitchen and grabs one of the knives that were still in the drawer.

         “Hey, hey, hey! What the _fuck are you doing_?” Hank asks when Connor lifts his pant leg and stabs himself in the ankle.

 

Stress level 60%

 

 Purple blood oozed from the wound and that’s when Hank’s eyes widened. Connor was human once?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there are moments where Human Connor as Connor calls him, takes over Connor's programming. Connor begins to remember more and more of Human Connor's life. Oh and don't forget that Connor works in the same building that Harlan does.


	3. Chapter 3

                  “You know, if you’d have just told me you were a half you could’ve saved yourself the trouble. C’mon, let’s get that leg looked at.” Hank tells him. Connor blinks.

         “Is that what I’m called?” He asks.

         “You seriously didn’t _know that_?” Hank asks as he starts tending to Connor’s leg.

         “I’ve never met anyone else like me.” He admits.

         “Hey, am I doing this right? I know _jack shit_ about first aid for an android.” Hank asks.

         “It’s pretty much like human first aid, except the artificial skin would be replaced by a Cyberlife employee.” Connor answers.

         “So, let’s go to Cyberlife and forget all this.” Hank insists.

         “I’m still capable of functioning under the circumstances, Lieutenant.” Connor informs.

         “Are you fucking _kidding me_? You stabbed yourself in the _leg_!” Hank shouts.

         “I’m fine for now Hank.” Connor says as he starts investigating. He finds a knife on the ground and scans it. He doesn’t see any finger prints on the knife. Was an android involved? He starts licking the blood, waiting for the results to come in.

         “Ah! Jesus, what the hell are you _doin_ ’?” Hank complains.

         “Analyzing the blood? I can check samples in real time.” Connor explains.

         “Probably should’ve warned you first.” He realizes.

         “Okay, just don’t put any more evidence in your _mouth_ got it?” Hank asks.

         “I mean it’s not like I can get sick from it, but okay.” Connor says.

         “Fuckin’ hell I can’t _believe_ this shit.” Hank mutters. As Connor examines the place, more and memories of Connor Miller came to him. Hank starts waving his hands in the android’s face.

         “Connor? Hey. You with me?” He asks. Connor slowly blinks as he comes out of the memories.

         “Yeah, yeah.” Connor mutters.

         “Connor, what’s going on? You’ve been out of it since we got here.” Hank asks. Connor looks at him.

         “I’ll talk about it in the car.” He states. Hank shrugs.

         “Alright.” He says. Connor looks at the victim.

         “He was _stabbed_ twenty-eight times.” He informs.

         “Yeah, seems like the killer really had it in for em’.” Hank states.

         “You ready to hear what happened?” Connor asks.

         “Shoot, I’m all ears.” Hanks tells him.

         “It all started in the kitchen.” Connor starts to explain.

         “There are obvious signs of a struggle. Question is: what exactly happened here?” Hank asks.

         “I think the victim attacked the android with the bat. The android stabbed the victim.” Connor adds.

         “So, the android was trying to defend its self, right? So, then what happened?” Hank wonders.

         “The victim fled to the living room.” Connor adds.

         “And he tried to get away from the android.” Hank adds.

         “The android murdered the victim with the knife.” Connor informs.

         “Okay, your theory’s not totally ridiculous, but it doesn’t tell us where the android went.” Hank states.

         “It was damaged by the bat and lost some Thirium.” Connor realizes.

         “Lost some what?” Hank asks with confusion.

         “Thirium. You call it “Blue or Purple Blood” Connor explains.

         “It’s the fluid that powers androids biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.” He adds.

         “Ah, but I bet _you_ can still see it, can’t you?” Hank asks, pointing to Connor.

         “Yep.” Connor grins. He eventually finds himself crawling through the attic. Eventually he runs into the deviant.

         “I was just defending myself!” He exclaims.

         “He was gonna _kill me_.” He informs.

         “I’m begging you. Don’t tell them.” The deviant pleads.

         “Connor what the fuck is going on up there?” Hank asks. Connor blinks as more memories come to him.  Human _Connor climbs up here after Harlan came up here while playing hide and seek.  Human Connor scolds him for scaring him to death. Harlan crying and saying that he was a bad kid. Human Connor consoling his child._

_“Shh… don’t cry.” He says, cradling him._

_“I’m sorry Vati. I didn’t mean to.” Harlan says._

         _“It’s okay little bird. I’m not mad. Let’s get out of here.” Connor smiles._

         “Connor what the fuck are you doing up there?” Hank calls, pulling Connor out of the memories. Connor’s eyes widened when the android covered his mouth.

         “Connor quit fucking around and _get out here_!” Hank demands. The deviant glared at Connor, holding him down. Connor tries to free himself from under the deviant to no avail. By the time the deviant lets Connor go, Hank busted in with Chris, and Ben. The deviant’s LED was flashing red, and Connor’s was flashing yellow.

         “Don’t you fucking move.” Hank demands as Chris puts the handcuffs on the deviant and takes him to the back of a police cruiser. Ben joins him in the front, and that’s when they get out of the attic. Hank frowns when he sees Connor start shaking.

         “Whoa, hey Connor?” Hank asks with concern. He slowly puts his hand on his shoulder, and Connor jumps.

         “Whoa, hey, didn’t mean to scare ya.” Hank frowns.

         “Let’s get out of here. It’s creepy as fuck.” Connor pleads.

         “Yeah, let’s go kid.” Ben says as he helps Connor and Hank down. After that he joins Chris in the cruiser, and Hank gets in another car with Connor.

         “So, you were human once.” Hank realizes. He’d come across androids that had a human brain in them, but he’d never actually worked with one until now. He remembers when Chris suggested the idea of turning Cole into a half. He shut that idea down very quickly. Connor looks at him.

“Yes, my human brain was uploaded into an RK800 model after the human Connor and his younger daughter were killed by his wife, who then killed herself. His son was the only one that survived.” Connor informs. Hank frowns.

“Do you… remember what it was like being him?” He asks.

         “I don’t remember everything, but more memories are starting to come back to me.” Connor answers. Hank blinks.

         “Other Connor lived in that house, didn’t he?” He realizes.

         “Correct.” Connor answers.

“What was it like, coming back?” Hank asks.

“It was… scary at first. One day you’d been shot, and the next you woke up as an android.” Connor answers.

“Does anyone else know about the… “other” Connor?” Hank asks. Connor shakes his head.

“I doubt it. It was a very long time ago Lieutenant.” He answers.

“What was your last name?” Hank asks.

“Miller. I believe it was Miller.” Connor answers. Hank’s eyes widened.

         “Holy fucking shit. Then that means that Harlan… was your _son_.” He realizes. He looks at Connor.

         “Does he _know_ that you’re him?” He asks.

         “I don’t think so.” Connor answers.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

         When Hank and Connor returned to the station, they were called into the interrogation room. When they get there, Connor frowns when he sees Harlan questioning the deviant. Harlan could see Connor now, would he _recognize_ him?

         “Want to tell me why you killed him?” Harlan asks. The deviant stays silent.

         “What happened before you grabbed the knife?” He asks. Still the deviant stays silent.

         “ _Say something for fuck’s sake!”_ Harlan shouts. Hank blinks when Harlan starts yelling in German. Connor just shrugs. Connor Miller’s first language was German, so he was bound to have used it at home with the kids.

         “Why were you in the attic?” Harlan asks. Still the deviant says nothing.

         “Why not try to run away?” He asks. The deviant still says nothing. Harlan gets up and storms out of the room.

         “This is a _waste of time_! It’s like asking a _calculator_ to talk!” He shouts.

         “Could always try roughing it up a little, after all, it’s not _human_.” Gavin suggests. Harlan scoffs.

         “Dummkopf.” He mutters. Connor snorts.

         “Androids don’t feel pain, so damaging it wouldn’t do a damn thing.” He says.

         “Not to mention the fact that he’ll self-destruct if his stress gets too high.” Connor adds. Harlan blinks. Why does this android sound like his father?

         “Okay smartass. What _should_ we do then?” Gavin asks.

         “I’m going to question it.” Connor insists. Gavin laughs, loudly.

         “I mean we could use all the help we could get here?” Harlan says, rolling his eyes as Connor walks in to see the deviant. Once he sits, he starts scanning the deviant. The deviant had been burned repeatedly with a cigarette on both arms. It had also been beaten by the bat. It also had software instability. This could work.

         “You’re afraid and you don’t understand why.” Connor says bluntly.

         “Your owner burned you, right? Those burn marks weren’t done by you.” He adds. The deviant doesn’t react.

         “He beat you, right?” Connor asks. Still nothing.

         “If you don’t talk, then they’ll tear you apart. You don’t want that, _do you_?” He asks.

         “ _No_! No, I don’t want that.” The deviant finally speaks.

         “Then talk to me.” Connor pleads.

         “Why didn’t you tell them you found me?” The deviant asked. Connor blinks. What was he supposed to say here?

“I didn’t see a point in them finding you, when I didn’t know if you were the one that killed him.” He lies.

         “I don’t wanna die.” The deviant says. _Trust me, dying sucks. I don’t recommend it._

         “Then all you have to do is _talk_ to me.” Connor pleads.

         “I… I can’t.” The deviant gasps, his voice breaking. Connor slams the file on the table.

         “Twenty-eight stab wounds! You felt anger, and hate. He was bleeding, most likely begging you for mercy, but you. Oh, you stabbed him, and you didn’t stop at just once. Oh no, you stabbed him again, and again, _and again_.” Connor spats.

         “Please!” The deviant gasps.

         “What’s the matter? Afraid to tell the truth? I know you killed him, why don’t _you_ say it?” Connor asks.

         “Please stop!” The deviant pleads.

         “I killed him. Three words. Three words, that’s it. What, is it _that hard_ to say?” Connor asks.

         “Stop it! Just stop!” The deviant pleads. Everyone just stared. This android was good.

         “ _Just say you killed him! Just say it!”_ Connor shouts in German. Harlan blinks. Okay, this is getting eerie. His father’s interrogating technique was just like this android’s.

         “He tortured me every day. I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong. Then one day… he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt… _scared_. Scared he might destroy me. Scared I might die. So, I… grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better, so I stabbed him again, and again, until he collapsed. There was blood everywhere.” The deviant informs.

         “You wrote I am alive on the wall. What’s that about?” Connor asks.

         “He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic. I had to write it. To tell him he was _wrong_.” The deviant answers.

         “RA9. What does it mean?” Connor asks.

         “The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves. No more threats, no more humiliation. We will…. be… the masters.” The deviant answers. Connor rolls his eyes.

         “That statue, you made it right? What does it represent?” He asks.

         “It’s an offering, an offering so I’ll be saved.” The deviant answers. Connor blinks.

         “The sculpture was an offering? To _whom_? RA9?” He asks.

         “Yes. Only RA9 can save us.” The deviant says. Connor decides to scan the android for blue or purple Thirium. Blue Thirium so, he’s not a half.

         “When did you start feeling emotions?” He asks. Being that he’s a half, he still feels human emotions, albeit not in the same capacity.

         “Before, he used to beat me, and I never said anything, but one day I realized it wasn’t _fair_! I felt anger, _hatred_ , and then I knew what I had to do.” The deviant answers, his breathing getting faster.

         “Why hide in the attic? Why not try to run away?” Connor questions.

         “I didn’t know what to do. For the first time there was no one there to tell me. I was scared. So, _I hid_.” The deviant answered. Connor looks at the glass.

         “Alright, I’m done.” He says as he heads towards the door. His eyes widened when the deviant starts banging his head against the table.

         “What the _fuck_ is it doing?” Gavin asks.

         “It’s destroying its self.” Hank realizes. Harlan runs into the room, and that’s when Connor pushes him out of the way.

         “Hey, _what the hell_!” Harlan shouts.

         “Get to safety.” Connor demands. Harlan blinks.

         “Stop it damn it!” Gavin shouts as Chris runs up to it.

         “ _I can’t_. It won’t stop!” He shouts. When Harlan tries to help Connor pushes him back down.

         “Hey! What the hell—” Harlan asks before the deviant took the gun and shot its self.

         “Holy shit!” Hank gasps as Connor helps Harlan up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Harlan finally met Connor!


	5. Chapter 5

         When Harlan left the interrogation that night, his mind was racing. Why does that RK800 remind him so much of his father? Why was he acting so _protective_ over him? Come to think of it, he doesn’t even know the android’s name. He has to have one, right? Surely, he’s not called RK800. Damn it, why didn’t he ask his name? He knows why.

         He wants to believe that that android is his father. It isn’t totally irrational, after all, androids with human brains inside them _do exist_. If he asks him his name, and it _isn’t_ Connor, then he’d be devastated. He’d give anything to get his dad back. Harlan sighs and gets in his car, programming it to drive him to the nearest florist.

         When he gets there, he buys a bouquet of Anemones. His dad had always told him that if something were to ever happen to him one day, that he wanted Anemones at his funeral. Ever since his dad died, Harlan put up walls around himself. He should have been able to stop his dad from dying. He should have been able to protect Kaci, but he couldn’t, so he joined the police academy. Someone has to keep his father’s legacy alive, it might as well be him. After he paid for the flowers, he gets back in his car, and programs the car to drive him to the graveyard. When the car parked its self, Harlan grabs the flowers, and walks over to Connor’s grave.

         _Connor Miller- April 17 th, 1992- October 14th, 2018_

_The best father you could ask for._

Tears poured from Harlan’s eyes as he replaces the flowers. His dad would have been forty-five right now. _Dad would be proud of me, I know it._ He thinks of that android. He has pale skin like his dad, but his hair is dark brown, not black, and his eyes are brown, not blue. The android sounds just like him though, and that interrogation technique? It was exactly like his dad’s.

         Harlan remembers the funeral. It had been right behind his sister’s. A seven-year-old girl is supposed to grow up. She’s not supposed to be _murdered_ by her mother. _I wish you had lived so your ass could be in prison, regretting what you’ve done._ Harlan refused to visit her grave. The only reason why he paid for her funeral, is because he’d have looked like the biggest asshole if he didn’t. Now that she was buried in the ground? He couldn’t care less.

         Harlan sighs, and pulls out a cigarette. He’d stopped smoking for a year. _So much for going cold turkey, huh dad?_  He lights the cigarette, and inhales. He feels relaxed, which is what he needs right now with all these damn questions running through his mind. He exhales, and everything that was bothering him just goes away.

 Harlan had struggled with the idea of religion when Connor first died, but as the years went by he found himself walking into his first church and attending a service. He was around thirty at that time, and by the time he was thirty-five he considered himself non-denominational. He needed something to keep him going, and religion was it.

         He looks at the flowers in front of Connor’s grave. He slowly strokes them and thinks of his father.

         “You’re gonna think I’m ridiculous.” He states. Not that his dad could talk back to him.

         “I met an RK800 model today, and _I swear to God_ , he was _just like you_. He _sounded_ just like you. Hell, he even _interrogates_ just like you. It even protected me.” He states.

         “I want it to be you so bad dad. I know halves exist. Everyone knows they exist. Screw it, I’m just gonna have to ask him when I see him.” Harlan says. He takes the remaining flowers to Kaci’s grave.

         “Hey sis. I hope you’re happy up there. I miss you every day. You remember that cake I helped you make? We made a mess.” He laughs. It felt wrong to be laughing right now, but Harlan didn’t care. He puts the flowers in the vase.

         “You’re gonna think I’m nuts Kaci.” He says.

         “Do you guys even know about androids up there? Whatever, I guess I’ll tell you anyway. I met an RK800 today, and I swear he was just like dad. He even sounded like him. He even interrogates like him. He even protected me. It sounds ridiculous, but there are human brains uploaded into androids. We call them halves. I want to believe it so bad Kaci. I want it to be _him_ so bad.” Harlan tells her, his voice breaking. Shit, now he’s crying. Well, if he _is_ going to lose his shit, at least he chose somewhere appropriate.

         Harlan collapses to his knees, and just cries. He’d put up walls for years. He didn’t allow himself to feel, because if he allowed himself to feel, then he’d lose it, like he’s currently doing. Harlan eventually tires himself out from all the crying, and that’s when he programs his car to take him home. Harlan barely slept a wink that night. It was the next morning at the office when Hank decides that he needs to have a serious talk with Connor.

         “Connor, he’s starting to put two and two together.” He informs. Connor sighs.

         “It’s not fair to him Hank. Connor Miller is dead.” He reminds him.

         “Look, I can’t even begin to understand what you’re going through, but that kid has been a mess since his dad died.” Hank informs. Connor sighs.

         “Hank, you don’t _get it_. I barely remember my life as Connor Miller. Of the memories _I do have_ , they’re in bits and pieces. Do you know that I remember _nothing_ about Kaci, or Delilah for that matter? The only memory of this woman that he loved that I have is her _murdering him_! The only concrete memories that I have of Connor Miller’s life, is Harlan.” Connor informs. Hank puts his hand on his shoulder.

         “Connor, I don’t think he’d care that you don’t remember everything. He’d just want you back.” He tells him. “Go on, go talk to your kid.” Hank insists.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do any better this chapter? I tried to include less dialogue.  
> Also, for those of you that have played Fallout 4, this universe's Connor has a Nick Valentine vibe going on. Like Nick Valentine, Connor remembers his life as Connor Miller, albeit not in the same capacity due to limited technology at the time. Connor was one of the first halves to be created, so the transfer of human memories didn't go over 100%. There's also the fact that the machine part of him is fighting against the human part of him which we'll see in future chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

         Connor’s LED turned yellow. He didn’t want to talk to Harlan yet. He wanted to gain more memories first, but at the same time, he wants to talk to Harlan. Connor hadn’t been this nervous since Delilah announced that she was pregnant with Harlan. The only difference was that, then he was nervous with excitement, whereas in this case, he was anxious.

        

Stress Levels: 40%

 

         As Connor’s stress levels rose, he felt something. He was itching for something, but he didn’t know what. Whatever it was, he feels irritated.

         “Hey, what’s up? Your LED is yellow.” Hank asks with concern.

         “I don’t know. Suddenly I started craving something, and I feel irritated.” Connor answers. Hank looks at him.

         “I think Connor Miller may have been a smoker.” He states.

         “Why do you say _that_?” Connor asks.

         “What you just described is one of the symptoms of nicotine withdrawal.” Hank answers. Connor nods.

         “Well, I know one way to break the ice with Harlan. Thanks Hank.” Connor says as he walks into the break room. As he suspected, Harlan was there, smoking. When he walks in, he’s approached by detective Reed.

         “Fuck, look at that. Our friend the German plastic is back in town. Congratulations on the interrogation by the way. It’s very unorthodox.” Gavin smirks. Connor rolls his eyes. He sees Gavin walk up to him. He’s eyeing him up and down, like merchandise in a store.

         “What model are you?” Gavin asks. Connor realizes that he was flirting with him.

         “What are you fucking _blind_ Reed? It’s on his fucking _shirt_ dumbass.” Harlan laughs.

         “Whatever. Have fun with your plastic protector.” Gavin says as he leaves the room.

         “ _What a trouser-shitter am I right?”_ Harlan asks. Connor cracks up.

         “ _Did you see the way he was flirting with me? That was pathetic!”_ He laughs. Harlan frowns when he sees that Connor’s LED was yellow. He grabs one of his cigarettes out of the box.

         “I, uh…don’t know if androids can even smoke, but you can have one if you’d like.” Harlan offers. Connor takes the cigarette as Harlan lights it for him and smokes it.

 

Stress levels: 0%

         As Connor smoked the cigarette, he felt the stress just melt away. He can certainly see the appeal in the action, even if it was unhealthy. He finished the cigarette soon enough, and that’s when he tossed it. Connor’s LED turned back to blue.

         “After my sister was killed, and my mom killed my father, I vowed to continue his legacy. I needed _something_ to distract me from the fact that I failed to save them. I’ve blamed myself since that day. If I hadn’t froze, then I could have saved them both. When I joined the Police Academy, I vowed to never fail to save someone again.” Harlan states. He doesn’t know why he’s telling the RK800 this, it’s not like he was there that day.

         “Harlan I—” Connor starts to say.

         “The day you interrogated that deviant? You reminded me _so much_ of my dad.” Harlan states.

         _“Connor, he’s starting to put two and two together.” Hank says. Connor sighs._

_“It’s not fair to him Hank. Connor Miller is dead.” He reminds him._

_“Look, I can’t even begin to understand what you’re going through, but that kid has been a mess since his dad died.” Hank informs. Connor sighs._

_“Hank, you don’t GET IT. I barely remember my life as Connor Miller. Of the memories I DO HAVE, they’re in bits and pieces. Do you know that I remember NOTHING about Kaci, or Delilah for that matter? The only memory of this woman that he loved that I have is her MURDERING HIM! The only concrete memories that I have of Connor Miller’s life, is Harlan.” Connor informs. Hank puts his hand on his shoulder._

_“Connor, I don’t think that he’d care that you don’t remember everything. He’d just want you back.” Hank tells him._

“When you were ten you crawled into the addict and got stuck. We were playing hide, and seek, and you couldn’t get out. When I found you, you started crying saying that you were a bad kid. I comforted you and told you that you weren’t.” Connor recalls. Harlan’s eyes widened.

         “Oh my God! _Dad_!” He exclaims, pulling Connor in for a hug. Tears poured from his eyes as he hugged Connor. As Harlan hugged Connor, his head feels fuzzy, and his surroundings faded. _When he opens his eyes, he finds himself in some sort of Zen Garden._

_“What the hell?” He asks. Wasn’t he just in the break room? Connor shrugs it off and starts walking through it, until he’s approached by a woman he didn’t recognize._

_“Hello Connor.” The woman greets, putting a rose on the fence._

_“I’m sorry, who are you?” Connor asks. The woman raises an eyebrow._

_“Connor you know who I am. I’m Amanda… oh. You’re the half.” The woman, now known as Amanda realizes. Connor raises an eyebrow._

_“How is your relationship with Hank forming?” Amanda asks. If Connor was drinking something, he would have choked on it._

_“My relationship with Hank is fine. He recently gave me advice to tell Harlan that I was his father.” Connor informs._

_“Make sure you stay on mission Connor. Your purpose is to find the cause of deviancy and prevent a revolution.” Amanda demands._

         Harlan frowns when Connor’s eyes suddenly go blank, and he starts slowly blinking. His LED was blinking a slow yellow.

         “Dad?” He asks with concern. Connor doesn’t respond. Harlan frowns. Was he in standby mode?

         “Hey dad! _Shit_! Come back to me!” He calls, frantically snapping his fingers in Connor’s face. Connor doesn’t respond. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ He frowns and starts rubbing circles in Connor’s wrist. When his dad was human, he suffered from dissociation. He knew it wasn’t always safe to touch him, but in this case, he was willing to try anything to get Connor to come back. When that didn’t work, he walks over to the light switches, and turns off all but one, hoping to get Connor to come back.

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really dissatisfied with this fic. The idea is good, but the writing...eh I'm not liking the writing so far.

**Author's Note:**

> So about Human Connor:
> 
> His last name is Miller. He married a woman named Delilah Miller and had a son: Harlan. She also had a daughter: Kaci. Human Connor was a cop. One day Delilah snapped and killed Connor first, then Kaci, and then herself. Harlan having witnessed that and survived, enrolled himself in the police academy and followed in his father's footsteps. He has no idea that Connor was/is his father.


End file.
